Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a developing device, and a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities, which include the developing device.
There are developing devices that includes a scattering prevention sheet to close a gap between a surface of the photoconductor and a casing of the developing device to inhibit scattering of toner outside the device.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, image forming apparatuses include a latent image bearer such as a photoconductor and a developing device to develop, with toner, the latent image on the latent image bearer into a toner image.